One date, One Valentine
by Queen Risa
Summary: A date on Valentine's that has to go right...A three-parter that was written for the Valentine's Day UsaMamo Fanwork Exchange via Tumblr. Fluff and lots of nervous Mamoru thrown into the mix.
1. Four Magic Words

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.****

 ** **A/N: Here's the little fic that I wrote for Antigone2's Valentine's Tumblr Fanwork Exchange (which was a huge blast btw). My giftee was the wonderful FloraOne who was an absolute pleasure to write for (have you checked out her stories?!). Of course, being the newbie that I am on Tumblr, I posted this entire fic on Tumblr, causing a long eyesore for many I believe. So to give people a, let's say, more manageable way to view the story, I posted it here for everyone's viewing pleasure in chapters that I will post later. Well enjoy readers and I'll come back with the next two chapters soon, probably post the last chapter on Valentine's Day or something, but if you really can't wait, it's already on Tumblr for everyone to see lol Enjoy and tell me what you thought in the REVIEWS!****

 ** **Also, thank you to Antigone2 for doing this whole fanwork exchange! Also she's a pretty fantastic writer so I highly**** ** _ **highly**_** ** **suggest you check her stuff out as well!****

 ** **Enjoy!  
****

* * *

 ** **Four Magic Words****

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how nervous are-"

"50."

Motoki chuckled as the raven-haired man violently tugged at his dark brown tie that hung crumpled around his neck, "Honestly you're going to choke yourself with that thing. Here, try the dark blue one instead. It'll match your __dreamy blue eyes.__ "

The irritated, nervous man flinged the ugly wrinkled tie on one of the armchairs in the room, snatching the pressed blue one from the smirking dirty blonde in front of him. He mumbled a few curses as he fastened the thing around his white collar. _'_ _ _This is ridiculous, there's no way I'm actually going through this, no way…'__

"Oh yes you are." Mamoru turned toward Motoki with a shocked look. How could he have possibly-

"You're easy to read my friend," the green-eyed man carefully secured the red ribbon around the bouquet that lied on the counter, "And right then you had that look that screamed 'I'm totally not doing this'."

The dark-haired 27-year-old narrowed his stormy eyes, disdain scrawled all over his face, "I spend way too much time with you."

"Hey don't get fussy with me," Motoki tossed him the long black trench coat, "A deal's a deal."

"Motoki, I was drunk out of my mind," Mamoru defended himself, slipping into his coat, "Eight beers, five fireballs, and three shots of tequila don't exactly provide you with the clearest of minds or rational thoughts so making any kind of commitment in that state should not be binding!"

"Five fireballs? Oh well that explains you performing your own rendition of 'Barbie Girl' and flirting with that 50-year-old."

" _ _Motoki__ , you are to never speak about the events of that night again!"

The accused just presented a knowing smirk, "Oh don't worry I don't need to speak. I caught it all on video for my viewing pleasure."

Running a shaky hand through his inky black hair, Mamoru signed defeatedly, "I really need new friends."

"Okay, okay," Motoki braced his hands on his best friend's shoulders, a dead serious look in his emerald eyes, "Seriously though, how are you feeling?"

The suited man sighed deeply, looking off past Motoki, "Well I'm about to go on a date with the most beautiful, amazing, funny, bright person in the world, who I've been in love with for the past ten years or so, and she doesn't even know it's me that's about to go on a date with her."

"Soooo…..what I'm hearing is that you're great?"

Another death glare was shot from narrowed eyes as Mamoru looked back at Motoki, and replied in a icy tone, "Oh yea, _ _I'm peachy as can be__."

The dirty blonde, ignoring his friend's very obvious sarcasm, spilt into a huge grin, "Great to hear, now let's go over our rules and pointers again."

A blue eye twitched as Mamoru walked out of his hands to grab the black scarf hanging from the chair, slinging it around his shoulders, "First rule is not to be boring which includes talking about complex books, ghastly organisms, rambling on, any un-interesting scientific studies I found, anything that remotely relates to something a college professor would say. Don't say it if __any__ of those restrictions apply."

"Good, you tend to ramble on when you're nervous. Next."

"Rule two, don't insult her on her hair or bring up bad memories from teenage years, only do so if she brings it up on her own whim."

"Impressive. And the final rule."

Mamoru sighed, adjusting his tie in the hallway mirror, examining how he looked. Does she even see him as attractive or anything more than a longtime friend? "Most important rule is to.., " he paused, looking into the mirror as if he was searching for something, "….be myself."

Motoki wore a proud and friendly smile from his spot, "That's right. Be yourself, not book smart and bookworm Mamoru that rambles on and on about foot fungus. Be the natural, fun, Mamoru that's somewhere on the inside screaming for air. Be the Mamoru that fell in love with her."

"I know, I know…," he braced himself on the small table underneath the mirror, leaning against it, head bent down while he took deep inhales. He shut his eyes.

He could do this. This was his chance.

"Hey," Mamoru felt his friend's hand land on his slumped, tense shoulder, "It's going to be fine. She's going to love you."

Opening his eyes, the blue-eyed doctor brought his head back up to look at Motoki through the mirror, a hopeful lift in his voice, "You think?"

"Of course! Minako told me how much she talked you up to her. She told me she's really excited to go on this date. Plus it's perfect, a date on the day of love! Flawless set-up! Don't stress!"

Mamoru snorted, "Yea, she'll be excited up until the moment she sees it's me walking to her table." _'_ _ _She'll be weirded out, embarrassed, walk out of the restaurant. I'll ruin everything…..'__

"No," Motoki almost commanded him with the word, "She's going to get even more excited when she sees it's you. You both are going to have a wonderful time tonight, fall in love even more, get married, have like three kids, and grow old together."

"You read way too many romance books…."

"Mamoru it actually happens in real life! You're acting like you'll never get the girl."

"Because Motoki, she's not just 'a girl'! She's 'the girl'!" He once more ran a hand through his black bangs, questioning the situation again, "She's the only girl that I can see myself with, the only one I can see myself happy with. I'll ruin it all tonight though, this is a bad idea I-"

"What Mamoru?," Motoki cut him off with an angered expression, "Are you going to stand by the damn sidelines your entire life because you're too scared? Let some other guy sweep her off her feet? Watch her live her life while you grow old and grumpy, your only friend being that one delusional guy in your folks home? You need to make your move. __Now__."

His eyes darted away, looking at nothing. How was he ever going to be good enough for her? He didn't deserve her laugh, smile, bubbly glow, her love…..

"Okay that's it," Motoki grabbed the man's arm and whipped him around to face him, "Tell me those four words. The four words you confessed to me just a few weeks ago. Tell me now."

Mamoru sighed, annoyed, "Motoki-"

"Tell me."

Taking a deep breath, the dark-haired man opened his mouth, stumbling out the words, "I-I…I…I love….I love Usagi Tsukino."

Motoki looked him straight in the eye, "Again."

"I..I love Usagi Tsukino."

"Again."

"I love…," Mamoru paused then, his eyes blanked off, appearing in thought until he spoke again, his voice full of realization and almost shock, " _ _I love Usagi Tsukino."__

Without warning, the bouquet of red roses he had bought earlier were flung into his hands, and suddenly he was facing the door, being shoved towards it.

"Great! You're ready to go Mamoru-san! Can't be late!" The dirty blonde threw the apartment door open and forced his bewildered friend out into the hallway, a huge smile plastered on his handsome face and a thumbs up directed at Mamoru, "Remember if you ever feel unsure, just repeat those four magic words and you'll be fine my friend! Have a great time, don't drink and drive, no sex without safe sex, and don't forget curfew! Go get her kiddo!"

And like that, a smug Motoki slammed the door on Mamoru's flustered and anxious facial features, victory and satisfaction oozing through his veins. Walking back into the apartment, the blonde muttered, "They grow up so fast."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Second part, last chapter will be posted Valentine's Day. Lots of fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Go**

 _"I'm guessing all you listeners know what today is! That's right! To the love birds out there…this is for you. Happy Valentine's Day!"_

Mamoru watched on as headlights of passing cars and nearby building signs shone on him through his car windows. A small drizzle of rain had started since he left Motoki's apartment and it left a veil of water on his windshield, causing it to be blurry.

He had parked across from the restaurant at a building's storefront, his engine still on as well as his radio which was now belting out a sappy love song of some sorts. He didn't pay any attention to anything except what was outside his car window: the lit up entrance of the restaurant.

The dark-haired man had chosen the particular Japanese restaurant in Azabu because he knew that she loved it. He also was aware that she adored the flowers that were sold in the shop right next to the restaurant. At this thought, he turned towards his passenger seat that held the roses.

After he had made their reservations that afternoon, Mamoru popped into the floral shop and purchased the blushing flowers. Roses were her favorite so there was no hesitation in buying them.

Another car passed, making him look up toward the entrance again. ' _What are you doing? Turn the car off, go outside, and go to your table. Wait for her, greet her, make conversation, don't get lost in her eyes, make her see that you're a great guy, that you're worthy of her…'_

The little Motoki voice in his head was muted as Mamoru gripped his steering wheel, biting his lip, eyes focused on the restaurant. _'Damn tequila shots, damn fireballs, damn Motoki and damn me for actually going drinking with him!'_

He was in this position all because Motoki couldn't let a drunken deal go, one stupid mistake that could cause everything to go wrong. Plastered to the fullest extent, Motoki had taken advantage and made a drunk, singing Mamoru agree to go on a date with their mutual blonde friend Usagi, the girl he's been in love with since he was seventeen years old.

Bubbly, amazing Usagi who had literally bulldozed into his life and left a huge mark, one of which that has not completely went away, far from it. He fell in love with her. It was plain and simple but oh so complex to him because it was baffling in the beginning how her one smile, or laugh, or joke, could make his entire day, _no his week_ , all that much brighter, happier. She had a heart of gold to everyone, even him, the jerky upperclassmen who had relentlessly teased her, all of which was because he wanted her attention.

They grew close as friends over the years, leaving their bickering behind, and she had come to eventually know his past, loneliness, and struggles but supported him through it all with that comforting smile and understanding blue eyes.

Now here they were, still friends in adulthood, he having seen all the times her heart was broken but stood by to only comfort as a friend, too scared to confess his growing feelings. He was on the sidelines, always. Nearly ten years of his heart always hammering whenever she got close, tightening when she would smile at him in that special way of hers, his hands itching to embrace her but doing nothing about it.

As his unrequited love became clear, so did his understanding of his future. He was meant to be her friend, not the love of her life. And that…..that is when he realized how truly in love he was. That even as he watched Usagi live her life, desperately wishing to be truly apart of it, always desiring more, he never will say anything.

Because it was enough. It was enough to see her happy, smiling, laughing that it didn't matter if he will never share those things with her. Her happiness alone, was far more important than his and thus, he spent those ten lonely, pining years content with only keeping Usagi smiling and happy.

Minako and Motoki however, were not content.

Both blonde friends became hell bent on setting their two single friends together, having the thought that they were perfect for each other. Mamoru on the other hand always shooed away their meddling, already nervous on what they would say to Usagi. He made it crystal clear that he didn't need their help and that he was fine, happy with what he had with her.

He should have taken note on the mischievous smiles that they both wore after the fact.

Now here he was sitting in his car outside of Restaurant Azabu Kanbichikan, on Valentine's Day, debating whether or not if he was truly content with his situation _. 'You're not. You know it. You want more. You want to wake up to her smiling face, fall asleep to it. You want her laugh and voice to be the first and last thing you hear. Don't pass this up. Get out of this damn car and go to her. Go.'_

He was going to do it. He was going to change his destiny, his life.

Mamoru's hand was almost to the ignition, ready to turn it off until a taxi slowed down in front of the restaurant. His eyes shot up to see the yellow car, kanji written all of it as well as a a red stripe wrapping around the small car. Through the sheet of ran, he saw a figure wrapped in a long black hooded coat climbing out on the opposite side and nearly lost his breath when he saw a stream of long gold hair poking out.

With intense eyes, he observed as the blonde sent a heart stopping smile to the taxi driver before closing the door. It drove away and she quickly went under the small covering above the entrance, stopping to gaze over the menu advertisements that were set up outside.

From across the street, he could still pinpoint her beautiful flushed features. She was beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking, stunning, angelic, perfect…..everything that he didn't deserve. With a heavy heart, his hand fell limp from the ignition.

He couldn't do it, he wasn't…..right for her.

She was blonde, bubbly, happy, sunshine, talkative, funny, strong, confident, anything that is associated with perfection and light, you could use it to describe Usagi Tsukino. He was the opposite; black-haired, quiet, dark, introverted, grumpy, anything connected to dullness and darkness, you could use it to describe him, Mamoru Chiba.

He watched with heavy eyelids as his date stopped her scanning of the advisements, quickly opened the Torii wooden doors to the restaurant, and skillfully began to climb the stairs to the upstairs restaurant in her black heels.

How long would she wait for him? How long will she sit at the table? He was already late enough that it wouldn't be long until she walks out. This was all a mistake, a misunderstanding, a failure…..

There was no possible way that he had a chance with her, not in a million years. She deserves someone who could give her anything, who can make her laugh and smile all the time. She was perfect and he…wasn't. Mamoru didn't blame Usagi for not loving him back, he didn't even like himself.

Hand on the gearshift, and the risk of tears being released, that nagging Motoki voice broke through it's soundproof barrier before the handsome doctor could speed away. ' _What are you doing?! Usagi, the woman you love, is in that restaurant, waiting for you. She's literally right there, this is your chance! Don't throw it away because of your self-doubt because you're not even giving her the choice to know. What are those four magic words again?'_

He sighed defeatedly, wondering if he truly was going crazy, _'I love Usagi Tsukino. I love Usagi Tsukino. I love Usagi Tsukino.'_

' _Good, but why do you love her?'_

Mamoru's eyes were glued to the front doors, little flashbacks flickering in his mind, ' _I love her sense of life, how she goes through it with a smile and bright eyes, no matter what lies ahead she's always the one that has hope, always has a smile.'_

Almost in a daze, the man turned off the engine.

' _I love her because on my worst days, she made me grin and think about the good things in my life, like her.'_

Now he was getting out of his car, red bouquet in hand, rain beginning to beat on his head.

' _I love her because she never hesitates to help someone in need, never mind if it was a stranger or a friend.'_

He strolled across the narrow, slippery street, towards the restaurant entrance.

' _I love her because she never minds how she looks when she eats and how all the stains on her small face always make me chuckle.'_

Hand on the handle, he pulled and was standing on the red carpet at the landing of the stairs, hearing the rain pelting outside.

' _I love her because she never uses quotes or phases right but it's always hilarious._ '

Reaching the top of the stairs, he turned to be greeted by the stubby host at the small table. "Reservations?"

"Tsukino."

The balding man looked down at his big leather bound book, searching through the kanji, "Ah yes, here it is," he looked up to give him a reassuring smile of some sorts, "Tsukino-san is already at your table."

' _I love her because she never changed. She's still the bubbly, confident, funny, helpful, bright girl she was when she was younger. She's still the same but different…'_

Then, it was the host leading him down the tight and wood paneled hallway to the private dining room.

' _I love her smile, her laugh, the long gold hair she still hasn't cut, the odangos she still wears even in her 20s, the ageless look in her sparkling eyes…'_

His pulse began to race as he tried to calm himself, running a hand through his dripping hair. He had been on many dates with women, why should he be nervous? Because this date wasn't just anyone.

' _I love her, I love her, I love her, I love her and I've spent too much time not telling her.'_

Mamoru's heart pounded against his ribcage as he tried to look over the stained glass dividers on all the private booths. It was a small but cozy little place with beautiful wood paneling and abstract architecture on the crafted ceiling and walls. The bright, warm colors and the freshly Japanese atmosphere really appealed to the blonde and her stomach always roared when the smells of Korean carrot and yakiniku wafted into her nose, and her face would scrunch up into that adorable look, the one that he always adored.

' _You love her because-because-_ '

Everything in his body paused, even time itself around him ran into a halt. The dark-haired man didn't even register when the small host said his farewells and retreated back to his position, all he could really process was the beautiful angel just a few feet away from him, sitting on the white booth bench.

Her gold waterfalls of hair streamed out of her perfect buns and she had donned a sexy, red lace spaghetti strap dress that hit her mid-thigh with black laced up heels that made her crossed legs look even more seductive and long. Judging by her crude body language, Mamoru could sense that she had already started to give up on her date showing up, growing annoyed and disappointed. With him.

 _'I love her, I love her because…because…she's Usagi Tsukino.'_

That last thought was mentally said as if it was the most obvious-most important reason of why he loved her. And it was.

With a iron grip on the flowers, he hauntingly took the last few steps toward their secluded booth. Shaking hands and quivering adams apple, Mamoru didn't trust his voice enough so he settled for a small grunt of some sorts to knock Usagi's attention towards him.

Her head turned and he met her sparkling sapphire eyes that grew wide with shock and surprise but then turned dazzling as they recognized his own blues. Oh so suddenly, he was aware of how wet and deranged he looked from the rain.

"Mamoru Chiba," she teasingly said with a warm smile. "What brings you to this hole in the wall? I remember when I had to drag you here by your hair to come try this place."

Swallowing, the nervous man snorted out a laugh since in truth she was correct. The blonde was always fighting with him tooth and nail to try new things and get him out of his apartment. "Yea, I remember too.."

"So why are you here?"

Her questioning gaze made his throat seize up since this was it, this was the pivotal moment where everything could turn beautiful and stunning….or come crashing down in a fatal avalanche. So, in fear, the only words he could squeeze through his tight lips were, "Motoki, date."

Usagi's blue eyes finally fell to the red bouquet in his trembling hands and Mamoru swore he saw a flash of hurt and anger pass them. But he concluded that it was probably just his imagination.

Her voice came through but he noticed how her face fell a fraction and her tone was less…..happy? "Oh wow, lucky girl to receive such beautiful flowers. Funny though, Minako set me up on a Valentine's Day date too, said the guy was perfect for me in every way." She laughed then. "I guess both Minako and Motoki want us to be married off already."

He needed to tell her, the urge in him growing. "Usagi-san I-I'm a-actu-"

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm keeping you! Go on and scurry off, I'm sure your date is eagerly awaiting you and I'm guessing she's special on how you're dressed so nice Mamoru-san," she finished off her sentence with an encouraging smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. He noticed. "I'll see you and you better tell me all the juicy details later."

Her head turned back and for a brief second he thought about turning around and walking out. Maybe this was a sign? To just go and leave, protect what he had with her-

 _'No. Go to her. You idiot, you fool. Go to her and tell her. She deserves to know and you deserve to have an answer.'_

With a sigh of defeat, the dark head turned to face the table again, and with a shaky breath he stopped right in front of Usagi. "Uh, Usagi?"

She twisted her golden head to give him a confused and concerned look. "Mamoru-san?"

"I-uhh-I am actually-" _Don't do it! Don't say it! Oh god she's looking at me like I'm having a stroke_ \- "your-your"- _Please don't be disappointed, or disgusted, or worse, don't pity me_ \- "I'm y-your date Usagi."

With horror, Mamoru saw as her eyes grew wide and shocked. The feeling of sprinting out of the door or jumping off the second story building began to appear more and more pleasing before he watched, in disbelief, his blonde's eyes light up and grow awe-struck.

"You're my date?" Her lips curled into a smile, that heart-stopping, special smile.

"Yea," he uttered with a nervous grin. Realization hit him and he almost dropped the flowers in his haste to hand them to her. "Oh! These are for you."

"They're beautiful Mamoru-san," she buried her face in the roses, inhaling the floral scent of her favorite flower. She looked up at him and his heart stopped as he saw the whirl of amazing emotions pass her eyes. "Thank you."

With some awkwardness and a shy smirk, he gestured towards the adjoining white bench in the booth, "So, may I join you Tsukino?"

The biggest smile, that stretched 20 kilometers long, spread on her face, "Of course."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. The End But Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, or followed! I hope you liked this little holiday fic and I hope that you, FloraOne, enjoyed this the most, an honor writing for you! Now enjoy the last chapter of these two lovebird's date.**

* * *

 **The End But Only the Beginning…**

"That hot pot stew was soooo good tonight!"

Mamoru shrugged, "Alright, alright, I admit it was decent."

Usagi scrunched up her face playfully, "Picky."

"Hey I'm not picky," the dark-haired man defended, "Just…selective."

"Which is just a fancy college word that still means picky." The blonde laughed as her date gave a sly look confirming her statement. She leaned further into him as they continued on their stroll, resting her head on his arm which she had laced through hers.

They had spent the last few hours laughing, smiling, recalling memories and stories, making jokes to each other, catching up on things such as Usagi's internship with a manga company or Mamoru's work at the hospital. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much, felt so happy. After dinner, he had drove them to get dessert at a local ice cream shop, one of her favorites actually, and enjoyed talking in the safety as well as warmth of his car.

Driving his date back home, Usagi asked him to pull over so that they could walk the rest of the way and bask in the post-rain air. It was her favorite time, walking around the city after a rainfall, the air was always so fresh and crisp.

So they walked with arms linked, remembering days of past.

"That one time at a Keio University party when I was totally wasted and called you to pick me up," Usagi remisched and laughed at the heartbroken look on Mamoru's face, "And then I threw up all over your ugly pea green jacket."

"I never wore it again," Mamoru monotoned through Usagi's delirious laughs, "Poor thing didn't make it through…"

"Oh Mamoru, drunk me was doing you a huge favor," she gave him fake sympathetic eyes and gently rubbed his arm with the red roses in her free hand, "She's gone but never forgotten Mamoru-san. She'll forever be burned into my memory."

"I'm so glad," he replied dryly, making the blonde on his arm burst out laughing again.

"Oh what about all the times Naozumi reared his ugly head?"

"Oh god Usagi not again with this!"

She threw her head back at his embarrassed blush, "Come on Mamoru-san, I love Naozumi! He always does such crazy things!"

"Trust me I know! Everytime I woke up from one of those university parties you dragged me too, I found out what my drunk self did and I cringe." Back in Usagi's college years, she would lure in Mamoru to attend her classmate's parties with her and every party bought on his under the influence alter ego, which Usagi oh so lovingly named, Naozumi.

"I remember when you skinny dipped in the river and I had to call all the girls to help me get you out and clothed." A dust of pink appeared on his cheeks, it both embarrassed and turned him on to know that Usagi had seen him naked but it was overwhelming embarrassment that the others had too.

Apparently his drunk-self got him into a lot of trouble most of the time.

"Well, Naozumi obviously has more fun than boring me does," he snorted with a laugh. He felt her unlink from his arm and to his horror, he saw that they had already reached her apartment building. Had it really gone that fast? Was it already over?

She stepped in front of him, face to face, and had a warm and kind smile on her lips, "Sometimes, he does seem to let loose more but I personally like boring old Mamoru better."

The dark-haired man couldn't stop the giddy glint in his eyes as he too smiled big, "Really?"

"Of course, who do you think has made me laugh and smile through this whole evening," she asked, confused. "Tonight was….amazing. I honestly haven't had a good date, especially a Valentine's Day date, in….a long time. It's hard dating at 24."

"Try 27," he responded dryly.

"You got me there," she giggled, the same giggle she had when she was a teenager.

"Plus, I don't see how you would have trouble dating Usagi-san."

Confused blue eyes met his. "Why do you say that?"

His face turned beet red. _'Oh I just mean that you're the most beautiful, kind, funny, amazing person ever and I'm in love with you so I figured other people who fall for you too.'_ Mamoru mentally rolled his eyes at the statement and settled on a much more (what he hoped) cunning answer.

 _"You brought me sunshine when I only saw rain. You brought me laughter when I only felt pain."_ He observed as her eyes grew wide and unreadable, taking it as confusion he sighed at his own stupidity. "It's-uh-poem by-"

"Donna Donathan," Usagi finished for him, watching with amusement at his shock, "I remember that her writing pieces were the only ones that I didn't sleep through in English class. That's my favorite one by her actually."

The little voices in his head high-fived as a smile once again appeared on his face, "Funny. I just-when I first read it, it reminded me of you. Described you to a T. You always brought laughter and happiness in everyone's lives so I just find it hard to believe that you don't have men breaking down your door. You're like crazy beautiful and amazing."

A small dust of pink spread on her smiling face, "That's so sweet Mamoru."

"Well-I mean, that's what you did for me," he continued, feeling his heart start to pump, "You brought happiness and light to my dark life. You made me feel like I belonged."

The blush deepened and in her crystal blue eyes, he saw a flash of hope that was quickly replaced with disappointment which made his heart drop to his feet, "You're sweet Mamoru. I'm surprised you have trouble finding dates. I mean you're handsome, kind, witty, smart. Total package." She half-laughed, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Yea," he chuckled with her before finding her lit eyes, pouring out his emotions in one longing look, "I guess I'm just waiting for the right girl to notice that."

Usagi's eyes widened but it looked almost as if she scolded herself after. It almost looked like she was in denial. She finally looked to her apartment building and Mamoru swore he saw dread and sadness in them. "Well, this is me." With the hand that wasn't holding the bouquet, she pulled her coat closer to her.

"Yea it is." Awkwardness began to take hold of his body and suddenly he panicked. Was he supposed to leave a peck on her cheek and farewell or should he just farewell? Or maybe he should fully kiss her on the lips? He really wanted to. But that seemed much too forward? What was he supposed to do? He hadn't thought he would get this far!

"I-I had an amazing time t-tonight. I'll call you t-tomorrow. Uhh, goodnight Usagi," he stumbled out. _'I'll call you? You are so lame Chiba!'_ Blue clashed with blue again but Mamoru was able to control himself and not get lost in the sapphire oceans. Instead he gave her one last look, bent down to lightly brush her cheek with his lips and was just able to turn his body half-way until out of nowhere he felt a hand grab his arm and spin him back around.

"Usa-"

And in that second he came to know the most exquisite heaven ever known to man when his lips met softness and warmth. Pure ecstasy, that's all Mamoru could describe it as, Usagi's sweet lips moving so slowly against his. Years, for years, he wondered how the milkshake-stained, glossed lips felt, how they tasted. Daydreams and his imagination always teased him with the thought but he knew that nothing, nothing, could have ever compared to the real thing.

Her lips were warm, velvety, like silk as they caressed, touched, and kissed his with passion. He responded with the same fervor, letting his arms wrap around her small waist when he felt hers thread around his neck. Their lips followed the familiar dance and melted together, both smiling against each other's mouths, well aware of their public surroundings. Usagi's tongue nudged and licked at his lower lip, finally making his mouth open to hers. She tasted like strawberries and mint while he tasted of chocolate and dark coffee.

With each caress, stroke, brush, Mamoru found himself drowning even more in the sweetness of Usagi Tsukino. He would have loved to die like this, just kissing her, but his lungs screamed at him to stop.

Hers were doing the same so both broke the heated, amazing kiss, panting as their foreheads met. Her minty breath filled his senses as she regained her short breath, a delightful grin on both adults.

"Mamoru-san," the blonde breathed out, to which he 'mhmm' to, "What if I told you, just purely hypothetical, that I've had the hugest crush on you for a while."

' _I would probably wake up and turn off my alarm_ ,' he joked mentally. His heart was thumping madly, thoughts were sprawled everywhere in his brain, the only coherent thought being crushing his lips against hers again. But her words registered.

' _For a while_ '….he had a chance then, all this time but he was always too afraid of her rejection, the loneliness, the fear crippled him and it was all for nothing. Mamoru's heart soared to the moon and back, all his confidence and feelings boiling to the surface while his fears and doubt dissolved into oblivion.

"Well," he started, still out of breath, "What if I told you, Usa, that I've been falling hard for you," he looked at her close wide eyes, "and that I don't think I'll ever hit the ground because I'll never stop falling for you, the most beautiful and amazing person I've ever met."

He took her in; gold strands of loose hair framing her youthful face, flushed cheeks, parted swollen lips that were twitching into the most wonderful smile, and her bright loving eyes. She was so beautiful to him, all her flaws and edges were perfections to him because they made her so real and so amazing.

"All still hypothetical of course," he chuckled, her laugh joining his.

"Of course," she lamented smiling, closing her eyes as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Dread filled both bodies though, the time to depart nearing on the horizon but at least the promise of tomorrow also loomed ahead.

Mamoru took the opportunity to capture her delicious lips again, wanting to treasure-memorize the sensation and aroma of the moment. His hands moved further up to curl around her soft long hair and face, her own copying as they landed on his broad shoulders and then the black scarf slung around his collar, the roses in her hand tickling his cheek. It was a gentle, loving kiss, still full of burning passion. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as her fingers went through the hair at the base of his neck.

It was all achly perfect and swe-

"OH! ARE YOU GUYS BACK FROM YOUR DATE?"

The two lovebirds broke apart from another, jumping back at the loud exclamation. As they both looked up to the source, Mamoru had a sudden strong urge to untie his black dress shoe and hurl it towards the intruding blonde head poking out of the building window above them. _'Of all the times to interrupt Mina…'_

Minako's eyes grew in realization as she took in the two very bright blushes that even she could see from her position, "OH GOD! I"M SORRY GUYS! WAS I RUINING A MOMENT?!"

' _Yes_ ,' the red couple thought mentally.

"It's okay Minako," Mamoru called out instead, teeth only half grinding.

"UM ARE YOU SURE?!" From above, you could see the blonde's face light up. "YOU KNOW MAMORU-SAN, USAGI DOESN'T HAVE TO COME HOME! SHE KEEPS A TOOTHBRUSH AND AN EXTRA PAIR OF UNDERWEAR IN HER PU-"

"MINAKO!" Mamoru observed with amusement as Usagi turned the same shade of red as her dress.

"I'M JUST SAYING!"

"Minako just go back inside! I'll be there soon!"

"ARE YOU SURE? I MEAN YOU CAN GO, GOD KNOWS WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU'VE-"

"MINAKO!"

"OKAY USAGI-CHAN!" Obeying Usagi, the peppy blonde retreated back into their apartment, leaving one flaming roommate and one chuckling man standing outside of the building.

Coming out of her murderous thoughts, Usagi looked to find Mamoru holding in his laughter. She attempted to recover her dignity with a nervous snort, "Haha, roommates, always seem to be a thorn in your side sometimes…"

"Oh I bet it isn't alw-"

"You've met Minako right?"

He paused then and a look of enlightenment hit his features, "True, true, true…"

"Uh, yea," she drawled out with a twinkling laugh. Again she looked to the daunting double doors to her complex and a tinge of agony pulsed in her heart. "Well, I should get inside. It might rain again and I don't want you to get caught up in it."

"Oh yea I totally understand, of course," Mamoru reassured, but he still felt the disappointment of leaving her. "I-I'll see you tomorrow?"

Usagi came back fully to her cheerful state and gave him a killer smile, "Sure, y-yes, of course. We can go out for breakfast? I know this great little Cafe in Shibuya, Mako-chan introduced it to me. It's to die for with delicious milk tea and gyoza that's wrapped in soy sauce and chili oil!"

He laughed at her excitement over food, something he always enjoyed about her, "I'll take your word for it. 9:00 then?"

She nodded with enthusiasm, like a kid who was being asked if they've been good, "That's perfect." With barely any hesitation, again, the blonde beauty closed the distance between them, planting a much less bruising kiss on his tempting lips and her one hand went to thread through his hair, gently adjusting the angle of his mouth to her lips.

It was a much more searing kiss that left you wanting more and Mamoru found himself leaning in when she pulled back from him, slightly pulling his lower lip with her teeth, and his lips wanting to follow hers.

She used her thumb to seductively trace the swollen flesh she had kissed and looked up to see his smoldering blue eyes on her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight and Happy Valentine's Day Mamoru-san," she whispered huskily in his face.

Speechless, he watched as she smiled at him and walked to the glass doors, throwing glances over her shoulder, giggles echoing at the awe-struck look on his face. Somehow, his eyes ended up ogling her hips, that were swaying enticingly, until she finally disappeared into the lobby.

A heat filled his body and mind. For once, he couldn't wait for morning to come, the multiple scenarios running through his deliriously happy mind. It was amazing to be in love but it was breathtaking to know that it was mutual, that you were loved as well.

All those years of pining, dreaming, wishing were for nothing because she felt the same. It was mutual and right now he couldn't slap himself because he was just too damn busy fantasizing about his new hopeful future with Usagi, how he'll finally be able to laugh, to smile, enjoy life with her instead of just being in the background.

"MAMORU!"

The daydreaming man was knocked back into the present time, twisting around to see the same interrupting blonde head poking out of the window again, her long strands flying crazily in the wind. "Yea?!"

"I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT IF YOU BREAK HER HEART, ONE DAY YOU MIGHT NOT WAKE UP WITH 'MAMORU JR.', OKAY?!"

Somehow he knew that she was half-joking, and half-serious. "Uhh, thanks for the threat but I promise it won't come to that," he laughed before a giddy look came upon his face, "I'm never letting her go Minako!"

He could see a friendly smile spread on her face, "I KNOW MAMORU-SAN! IT'S JUST THE WHOLE BEST FRIEND/ROOMMATE CODE OF HONOR! WELL HAVE A NICE NIGHT! OH AND YOU OWE ME AND MOTOKI BIG TIME!"

"Yes, yes, yes I do!" With a wave, more shouts (including the promise of letting the blonde use his Ferrari for a whole month), Minako finally receded back into the apartment, releasing Mamoru to go back to his car before the rain started once more.

He walked down the lit street, numerous people giving him a weird look due to the huge smile plastered on his face and the occasional jump of joy he would perform, but he didn't care for the looks. He was too happy, _too in love_ to care as he practically skipped down the sidewalk under the moonlight of the Valentine's Day night.

It was the end of the day but it was just the beginning of a new chapter- _a new book_ in his life, and Mamoru could hardly wait for the prologue tomorrow.

* * *

 _The End._


End file.
